Feelings So True
by Salem
Summary: It's basically a Heero/Relena fic, but not too too sappy


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feelings So True  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. Please enjoy the fic!  
*Veisha*  
  
Feelings So True  
  
I never thought he would love me. I never thought someone like him would care for me. I guess that's because I  
never saw. He was always so quiet, so stoic, so to himself. That was until recently, when he opened up to me. I  
was so surprised yet happy. Now I am joyful, but I must tell.  
  
******Relena's POV  
  
Heero why do you avoid me so? I walked through my garden, pulling a red rose off as I passed. My finger  
dripped with blood, but I paid no heed. I walked over to the bench where he sat reading a book. I stopped,  
hesitating by a nearby tree, wondering if this was the smart thing to do. I took a step forward, causing a leaf to  
crunch.   
  
He looked up from the book, turning his head in my direction. I shied away behind the tree. "Come out." I heard  
and decided to obey, with a small shrug. I stepped out and sat on the bench with him. "Hi Heero." I waited for a  
reply. None. He said nothing, but kept reading.  
  
Nice going Relena. You know the guy never talks to you so why do you bother. Arg! shut up. I battled with  
myself consciously. I sat there with him, in a silence that lasted over fifteen minutes. I began to realize he  
wouldn't talk so I stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" I turned around slowly. "To the balcony." I turned  
and left, leaving him alone in the garden.   
  
The wind blew my hair, causing it to swirl around my face as I sat on the balcony ledge. I looked out at my  
kingdom, marveling at its beauty. The vast green forests, the busy city life and peaceful life, the beautiful blue  
skies, and late night sunsets. I wished I could stay there forever and be free but duty called. Noin had said  
earlier that I needed to attend another meeting.  
  
Ugh. I thought bitterly. Why must I always be stuck with Dorothy? She was a nice girl but very  
unattractive in my opinion. I made my way to my room, running into Quatre on the way. I stopped and said hello.  
"Hello Relena. Have you seen Heero?" I pointed to the garden. "In the garden Quatre. He's reading a book. By the  
way, I have to leave to a meeting with Dorothy. Tell Heero for me." Quatre nodded and left.   
  
I went to Noin's room only to learn that the meeting had been cancelled. I sighed with disappointment.  
Disappointment you say? Even though I didn't like the meetings, they kept me occupied during the day, and they  
were a source of some entertainment, especially since Milliardo didn't let me out much. I made my way back to  
the balcony so that I would be able to think some more. I watched, as the sun set in the distance, red, orange,  
and purple.  
  
******Heero's POV  
  
I was still reading when a figure approached me. I looked up to see Quatre waving to me. "Hello Heero. I need o  
talk to you. Relena told me to tell you she had a meeting." My heart jumped at the sound of her name. "And I  
had to ask, are you gonna let her go without some protection? I mean do you really trust that Dorothy girl? I  
know the war is over but she's still kinda weird. Plus she tried to kill me remember?" I thought a minute. Do I  
really trust her? No, I didn't. I stood up.  
  
"So you're gonna go with her then, Heero?" "No." I said and continued walking towards the mansion. I looked up  
and saw her. She was sitting on the balcony, her hair swirling around her face. "What are you looking at Heero?"  
Quatre asked. I stiffened and turned to him, turning away from Relena's image. "Nothing." I walked into the  
mansion, leaving Quatre behind with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
As I made my way up to the balcony I ran into Duo. He smiled and started talking away like he was never gonna  
see me again. "Shut up Duo." My best friend looked at me. "Aww, why do you always ruin my fun Heero?" He  
left, pouting as he went downstairs. I heard a yell and then saw Duo run by, screaming like crazy. Wufai scurried  
after him, carrying his sword. I smiled as a sweet tune filled the house. No doubt it was Quatre and Trowa  
playing on Relena's violin and flute.  
  
I finally ended up outside Relena's door. I opened it slowly and silently so that she didn't hear. Stealthily I walked  
over to the balcony door where she sat, hugging her arms to her. I saw tears on her face, shining in the setting  
sun. I smiled, thinking to myself, how could I ever thought of killing her. I stepped onto the balcony, leaning  
against the rail next to her. She must have been deep in thought or in a trance because she didn't even glance  
at me.  
  
A tear slid down her cheek. Cautiously I raised a hand and wiped it away. She turned to me, the surprise evident  
in her blue eyes. I looked at her for a moment before turning to the sunset. "Nice." I said stoically. "Very nice."  
She whispered softly. She was in her pajamas and slippers. "Relena, what's wrong?"  
  
******Relena's POV  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?" He asked. I turned to him, my face impassive. "What are you talking about Heero? I'm  
fine." I looked back at the sunset. I breathed in, inhaling the sweet scent of pine. "No you're not." I looked at  
him again. "What? How do you know I'm not fine? What if I'm tired?" He smiled something I rarely saw him do  
since the end of the war. "I'll tuck you in." my eyes went wide. "What?" He leaned over and whispered in my ear.  
"I said, I'll tuck you in."  
  
I couldn't believe it. Heero was talking to me. He was being nice to me. I felt his forehead, checking for fever or  
a sickness of some sort. He looked at me, puzzled and confused. "What are you doing Relena?" "Um...checkin for  
fever that's all." I backed away from him, turning and walking to bed. I sat down and pulled the covers around  
me. "  
  
Heero?" "Yeah?" He was now sitting opposite of me on my bed, causing it to sink in. "What brought on this  
action?" "What action?" "The action of you actually talking to me? I mean you never talked to me before. Not  
even during the war, when I almost died. I was just curious that's all. I want to be your friend, Heero and more  
if that's possible I want you to be open with me. Can't you tell me anything about you? I want to know more  
about your real self. I want to know something of your past."  
  
Heero looked at me for a while then turned away. I bit my lip, regretting every word I had just spoken. I moved  
over to him and hugged him. He stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. "Heero, if there is anything I have said  
that would upset you, I'm very sorry." He looked at me and to my surprise there was a tear on his cheek. I wiped  
it away like he had always done for me. "Heero, would you care to talk with me?" He nodded before hanging his  
head, and then he began to talk.   
  
******Heero's POV...  
  
I started talking to Relena about my past. It hurt every time I even thought about it so I couldn't imagine telling  
her, but I did. "I had never known my real father but I had known my mother. She died when I was young but  
she told me that I would always be her perfect soldier. That was the last time I saw her because some men killed  
her. I became somewhat like an orphan until I was picked up by Dr. J who stated that I would become a perfect  
soldier, his perfect soldier, just like my mother did." I cracked my knuckles, as Relena listened, her eyes saddened  
by my words. I continued.   
  
"I had foster parents but I found that out later. I trained extensively under Dr. J. Then I was sent on my first  
mission under the code name Heero Yuy. I would prefer to be called that. Then basically I met you at the  
beach." I looked at her. Her eyes had tears in them. "Heero I...I never knew. I'm so sorry for pestering you so."  
She buried her face in her hands. I smiled as another tear rolled down my cheek. It wasn't a tear of sadness, but  
one of happiness. For some strange reason being here with Relena, I felt better. I felt whole, completed, and  
satisfied. I put my arms around her, now realizing why these feelings had come to be and why I felt happy and  
content. She looked up at me through her tears and gave me a questioning look.   
  
"Relena, I have changed too. Ever since the war I have tried to tell you something that has bothered me for a  
long while." She looked at me still, her blue eyes somewhat dull from what I had told her. I couldn't help but smile  
again as one more tear fell down my cheek. "Relena I...I have feelings for you. I'm in love with you." She stared  
up at me as she spoke, lips quivering. "Y...you love me, Heero?" "With all my heart." Tears brimmed over her  
beautiful eyes, causing more to slip down my own.  
  
******Relena's POV...  
  
He loves me. I can't believe he's holding me, or smiling at me, or crying. I hugged him closer. I am happy and  
content for now I know him more, I know. Suddenly he broke our embrace and got down on one knee. OH MY  
GOD! IS HE DOING WHAT I THINK HE'S GONNA DO? "Relena, will you marry me?" I practically smashed us  
through the floor as I leapt on him, hugging him hard. "Yes!" I heard him laugh, also a rare thing. Then he kissed  
me. It was a long and very passionate kiss. That would bring us to...  
  
******Present Day....Relena/Heero Third person POV  
  
That would bring Heero and Relena to now. They have married and still live near the mansion but not in it  
because Milliardo went crazy when he heard the news. Noin had sedated him before the wedding so all he did  
was walk Relena down then he was knocked out. The point is that Relena and Heero lived happily together now  
that they had each other.  
  
  
(Well Peeps, what did ya think? There might be a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Anyway see ya for now!  
~Veishai~)  
  



End file.
